heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Me
Bill Finger}} | starring = | music = Lolita Ritmanis | cinematography = | editing = | studio = DC Comics Warner Bros. Animation | distributor = Warner Home Video | released = | runtime = 6 minutes | country = | language = Silent film | budget = }} Chase Me is a 2003 American Direct-to-video animated Short film based on the animated series The New Batman Adventures. The film contained no dialogue and was released as a bonus feature on the DVD for Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman in the U.S. on October 21, 2003. It was produced by Warner Bros. Animation. The film follows Batman as he chases Catwoman across Gotham City. The chase sequences are accompanied by a soundtrack mix of a quiet piano score, with then later a high upbeat jazz style score that plays up the chase and slowly dips into a slower/methodical jazz score as the film reaches its downbeat climax. Plot The piece begins with the view of a large penthouse to which Bruce Wayne is gazing out the window. He's pulled to the dance floor by three lovely young ladies. Each has their turn before Alfred rescues Bruce, who dives into a nearby elevator. When he reaches his floor, he sees none other than Catwoman at the safe, stealing a bag of money. Catwoman pins Bruce to the wall while she finishes robbing the safe, and makes her escape. Bruce breaks free, and heads after her as Batman. He finds her on the rooftops, and the chase begins. She dives several dozens stories below into busy traffic, breaking her fall with a banner and swinging onto a tour bus. She poses for some pictures until Batman arrives, taking most of the publicity away from her. They jump on a milk truck tanker and Catwoman blows the tires out. The truck spins off, and Batman pursues after her, ignoring the truck dumping gallons of milk on a couple of stray cats, as well as onto Harvey Bullock. Then, they jump on a train, where, while going into a tunnel, Batman loses Catwoman, only to see her trail leading into a zoo. Expectedly, she had detoured through the Large Cats exhibit and leaves Batman. He escapes through the sunroof while Catwoman runs into an aviary to be chased out by a colony of bats. She is then cornered by Batman against the gates of the zoo. She notices he was scratched earlier, and leans to kiss him. Batman pushes her away, and she appears hurt. Batman then sweeps her into his arms and kisses her. The cops arrive, and Catwoman looks around, concerned. She pushes at Batman to leave. Batman then slowly smiles at her. He takes the bag of money and leaves. Catwoman smiles, thinking she's been let off the hook, only to find herself handcuffed to the fence. She falls to the ground, despondent, then looks up in quiet rage. A remorseful Bruce Wayne looks through the window at the party, again, watching the cop cars fly past. Then, a lady who bears a striking resemblance to Catwoman's alter ego Selina Kyle grabs his arm and pulls him back to the party. External links * * Category:2003 animated films Category:2003 direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video animated films based on DC Comics Category:American short films Category:DC animated universe films Category:Direct-to-video interquel films Category:Animated Batman films Category:DC Comics animated short films